Night time confessions
by AlwaysCARRY0n
Summary: After and accident Kid and Liz try to figure out their feelings for each other. Will they succeed? DO NOT OWN ANYTHING!


Kid was going trough one of his symmetry rants and Patty was yelling at him to get his ass up and moving before we were demon chumb. Patty was getting no where with kid, so I grabbed his collar and smaked the shit out of him making him come back to reality. Patty got threw across the park and knocked unconciencse. I yelled out but I knew she couldn't hear me no matter what I said. Kid made me change back into weapon form and we blew the Keshian to smytherines.

Running to Patty made me feel like lead was in my legs and I was never going to get there.

"Patty!? Can you hear me?"

"Kid we need to get her to DWMA."

Kid picked Patty up and we ran to the academy.

Patty went into coma and Kid and me haven't been the same since. We sit in the big mantion twiddiling our thumbs waiting on news of Patty. Kid holds my hand and that makes me blush like crazy. I look away from him and at a portrait of Death before he started the academy.

Death was scary as hell and looked as though he could kill you without blinking almost like that Keshian did.

"Kid i'm going to bed I don't want to sit waiting any longer."

"Ok. Do you need anything?"

"No."

I laid in bed waiting for sleep to come to me, but it never came and I laid there thinking. The door creaked open and Kid walked in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Liz?"

"Yeah Kid."

"Can I sleep in here with you?"

"Ugh... Sure Kid."

Kid climbed in next to me and put his arm around me. Heat was back in my cheeks and I started smiling like a fool. Kid fell asleep and I slipped out of his arms and went to the balcony of my room.

Death City looked peaceful and kinda erie at the same time. I hopped up and sat with my feet swinging.

"Maka you can't tell her."

"Come on she needs to know."

"No. She must never find out."

"She deserves to know."

"I don't want her to know about my feelings. She has too much on her plate right now."

I stayed where I was even I wanted to know who the imfumiss Death the Kid likes. My heartr skipped alittle hopping he was talking about me.

"Liz has to much on her plate! You have been holding this in for weeks now. What happened to never wanting to loose her."

I lost my balance and fell out of my hiding spot around the corner in the hospital. Kid and Maka looked up in shock because they were wide eyed. Kid had a mad blush on his face.

"Hey guys I came to tell you no change on Patty's state. Did I entrupt something?"

"No Liz I was just telling Kid to tell the girl he likes he likes her because her line of work is dangerous and..."

Kid threw his hand up over Maka's mouth and pulled her down the hall yelling at her. I turned and saw Crona coming out of the room and he looked like a reck.

"Hey Crona."

"Liz I don't know how to deal with this."

Crona walked off looking defeated as usual. I walked back to Patty's room and looked at her face it was blank. Tears rolled down my cheeks and let them fall onto the sheets. I didn't notice when Soul walked into the room.

"Liz are you alright?"

"Yeah."

"A few of us are going back to Kids to eat you want to come."

"Yeah just let me get my coat."

I got up and let go of the bed sheets.

"Love you Patty."

Everyone was at the house. Maka, Soul, Black Star, and Tsubuski. I smiled as Kid faught with Black Star about who would make a better God. I smiled and looked around the room at everyone and suddenly felt as though I had been hit in the stomach with a knife. I ran upstairs to my bathroom and threw up.

"Liz are you alright."

Kid looked at me and I smiled. Before I knew it I was throwing up again, but Kid had my hair this time keeping it out of my face. I slumped against Kids body and closed my eyes; I felt his lips on my forehead. Kid helped me to my bed.

Everyone left and Kid came back to my room.

"Kid can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Do you like me?"

Kid turned a bright shade of pink. I lifted my hand and touched his cheek.

"Um..."

"Come on Kid just answer the question."

"I kind of. Yes I do like you."

Before I could even react Kid was on top of me kissing me. I kissed back and when he realized I wasn't going to push him away he deepened the kiss. His shirt was already off and he was working on my shirt when my senses came back.

"Kid lets not go that far."

"Alright."

Kid kissed me again and fell next to me on the bed.

"Night Kid."

"Night Liz."

When we arived at the hospital everyone noticed we were holding hands. I blushed but was happy we were finally together.

"Liz Patty has come around and she is asking for you."

I let go of Kid's hand and ran into the room and she smiled when she saw me.

"Patty!"

I hugged her neck and cried. Kid came in and put a hand on my shoulder.

"So Maka it finally happened."

"Yep."

Me and Kid looked at everyone and they all laughed at us.

"Liz. Kid. Everyone knew you two liked each other except you too."

"GREAT!"

Kid grabbed me and kissed me and I felt as though I was at home in his arms.


End file.
